<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[F4M] [Script Offer] Slytherin Slut In The Chamber of Secrets by NinjaFogg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740554">[F4M] [Script Offer] Slytherin Slut In The Chamber of Secrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaFogg/pseuds/NinjaFogg'>NinjaFogg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Flirting, Seduction, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:20:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaFogg/pseuds/NinjaFogg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re the head girl of Slytherin House. Recently you've noticed another student mentally undressing you in Potion lessons. You decide to take him to the one place you can be the filthy slut he wants, deep beneath Hogwarts, in the Chamber of Secrets.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[F4M] [Script Offer] Slytherin Slut In The Chamber of Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[F4M] [Script Offer] Slytherin Slut In The Chamber of Secrets [Parseltongue] [Sextortion] [Seducing] [Flirting] [Dirty Talk] [Cock Kisses] [Blowjob] [Deepthroat] [Facefucking] [Spanking] [Anal Play] [Creampie] [Cum-Play] [Swallows]</p><p> </p><p>You’re the head girl of Slytherin House. Recently you've noticed another student mentally undressing you in Potion lessons. You decide to take him to the one place you can be the filthy slut he wants, deep beneath Hogwarts, in the Chamber of Secrets.</p><p> </p><p>Key:</p><p>(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes/emotions</p><p>[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.</p><p> </p><p>SFX Sounds: (included as inspiration)</p><p>Dungeon Ambience - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h8Cvd4sSMdk</p><p>Wand spell - https://freesound.org/people/joe93barlow/sounds/105986/</p><p>Unbuckles belt - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rvApJYOeKL8</p><p>*****Note: SFX are completely optional*****</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------All characters within are 18 years or older -----------------------------</p><p> </p><p>[SFX: Dungeon ambience heard throughout the script in the background.]</p><p> </p><p>Rennervate.</p><p> </p><p>[SFX: sound of spell from a wand.]</p><p> </p><p>Shh, shh, you were out cold, but you're okay now.</p><p> </p><p>Where? We're somewhere deep beneath Hogwarts.</p><p> </p><p>A place where only Slytherin students belong.</p><p> </p><p>The Chamber of Secrets.</p><p> </p><p>Don't look so scared. I'm the one who brought you here.</p><p> </p><p>I would halt your tongue and remember who you're talking to.</p><p> </p><p>You know who my family are. How high my father is in the Ministry.</p><p> </p><p>I would so hate to be responsible for you losing your place at Hogwarts.</p><p> </p><p>That's better. Now, instead of berating me, why don't you listen to my offer - and believe me it's a very 'generous' offer.</p><p> </p><p>I've seen the way you look at me during Potions – undressing me with those long lingering eyes. I know how badly you want me.</p><p> </p><p>So, I thought I'd bring you down here, to my 'secret' place.</p><p> </p><p>(sultry) A place where I can be your filthy little slut.</p><p> </p><p>[evil giggle]</p><p> </p><p>Just imagine all the nasty things we could do down here to each other. The long hours we can fill with pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>(Sultry) Such debauchery...</p><p> </p><p>Shh, before you say anything, I have a surprise for you.</p><p> </p><p>Let me just take off these robes.</p><p> </p><p>(You remove your robes.)</p><p> </p><p>[evil giggle]</p><p> </p><p>(Seductive) I bought this lingerie just for you.</p><p> </p><p>(Vainly) I had it made bespoke from Twilfitt and Tattings.</p><p> </p><p>So, what do you say?</p><p> </p><p>Would you like to make me your plaything?</p><p> </p><p>Mmmm, good decision.</p><p> </p><p>Now, why don't I get down on my knees and you can take that cock out.</p><p> </p><p>Shh, don't worry, I know exactly how to get you hard.</p><p> </p><p>(You begin speaking parseltongue seductively)</p><p> </p><p>Mmmm, can you feel it twitching?</p><p> </p><p>(Speaks parseltongue seductively)</p><p> </p><p>I bet it's throbbing now. Let me see.</p><p> </p><p>[SFX: Unbuckles belt.]</p><p> </p><p>Such a pretty cock</p><p> </p><p>Want me to play with it?</p><p> </p><p>Mmm, make your cock my toy.</p><p> </p><p>Watch me spit on it,</p><p> </p><p>[Spits on cock]</p><p> </p><p>Mmm, make it nice and wet for me.</p><p> </p><p>[You begin to jack his cock. We hear how wet it is.]</p><p> </p><p>Mmm, I love how hard it is in my hand.</p><p> </p><p>Feels so good.</p><p>My fingers sliding over you thick cock</p><p> </p><p>Mmm, I could play with you for hours.</p><p> </p><p>Both my hands wrapped around your cock</p><p> </p><p>Teasing you.</p><p> </p><p>Mmm, is that what you like?</p><p> </p><p>[The sound of you slowly jacking his cock.]</p><p> </p><p>I’ve been such a bad girl today.</p><p> </p><p>Mhmm.</p><p> </p><p>I’ve cum so many times thinking about your cock today. [Sexy giggle]</p><p> </p><p>I can't help it…</p><p>I crave the taste of your cock.</p><p> </p><p>I want to put it between my lips</p><p> </p><p>(Lusty) And suck on it.</p><p> </p><p>(Lusty) And lick it.</p><p>(Lusty) I’m gonna give you so much of my slutty mouth.</p><p>So warm and wet.</p><p> </p><p>(Lusty) Mmmm, maybe afterward, I’ll get to rub your cum on my tits.</p><p> </p><p>Would you like that?</p><p> </p><p>(Lusty) Mmmm, I cannot wait to taste you.</p><p>To lick you all the way from the base…</p><p> </p><p>Down your thick shaft…</p><p> </p><p>All the way to the head…</p><p> </p><p>Do you mind if I lick your balls?</p><p> </p><p>Mmm, You like my firm tongue sliding over your balls?</p><p> </p><p>[There's a gentle ‘pop’ as you suck on his balls, teasing him, moaning as you do it.]</p><p>Mmm, I love a set of balls between my lips</p><p> </p><p>[We hear you suck on his balls, moaning as you make them sloppy.]</p><p> </p><p>Mmm, I like it when you look at me.</p><p> </p><p>[One last suck of his balls.]</p><p> </p><p>I’m sure you’ve heard how much I like sucking cock.</p><p> </p><p>Now, how about I show you why they made me 'Head' girl?</p><p> </p><p>Mmm, fuck yeah. I want that cock right in my face.</p><p> </p><p>Mmm, I wanted this all day...</p><p> </p><p>To wrap my tight lips right around you...</p><p> </p><p>To Lick your cock all the way from the base</p><p>Down your thick shaft</p><p>All the way to the head.</p><p>Can I have a taste?</p><p>Please?</p><p>I’ll be your bad little girl, I promise.</p><p> </p><p>[You take his cock into your mouth. You let out a moan of enjoyment at your first taste of him.]</p><p>Mmm. thank you.</p><p> </p><p>That’s what I needed.</p><p> </p><p>[Moan] That first taste of pre-cum...</p><p>Feel how hard it is for me.</p><p> </p><p>It wants me.</p><p> </p><p>Wants my slutty fucking mouth.</p><p> </p><p>[Spits on cock]</p><p> </p><p>I gotta get that cock nice and wet.</p><p> </p><p>Is that good, hmm.</p><p> </p><p>(Whispers) Does that feel fucking good?</p><p> </p><p>Tease that fucking dick.</p><p> </p><p>Two hands?</p><p> </p><p>And maybe more spit.</p><p> </p><p>[Spits again]</p><p> </p><p>Think you can handle it?</p><p> </p><p>Hmm, lets see.</p><p> </p><p>Lets see if you can handle both my hands and my mouth… at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>[You suck his cock, with both you hands wrapped around it. It sounds sensational; an orchestra of wetness.]</p><p> </p><p>[You begin to eagerly suck his cock: blowjob noises are heard throughout.]</p><p> </p><p>Do you like these pure blood lips around your hard cock?</p><p> </p><p>And these smokey grey eyes looking up at you?</p><p> </p><p>Mmm, your cock belongs inside my mouth.</p><p> </p><p>[Sucking]</p><p> </p><p>Come on baby lets fill it with your cock.</p><p> </p><p>[You take all of his cock in your mouth.]</p><p>(Lusty) I’m gonna give you so much of my slutty mouth.</p><p> </p><p>[Sucking noise]</p><p> </p><p>(Lusty) I wanna drain your cock of everything.</p><p>[Sucking noise]</p><p>I’m gonna drain those balls.</p><p> </p><p>You like it when i look at you when i’m sucking your cock?</p><p> </p><p>Mmmm, just stare at my slutty little face whilst I suck your cock.</p><p> </p><p>[You return to sucking his cock,]</p><p> </p><p>Oh fuck, Mmm.</p><p>Oh my god, I can’t get enough of this perfect cock.</p><p>I wanna feel it all the way down my throat.</p><p> </p><p>Come on, please please please.</p><p>This pretty little face deserves to get fucked.</p><p> </p><p>Make me choke on it.</p><p> </p><p>[You return to sucking his cock, taking it all the way down your throat for the first time. Feel free to put in moans, gagging noises, anywhere you see fit.]</p><p>[Coming up for air.]</p><p>Fuck! That’s the cock I’ve been needing.</p><p>Uh huh, you like that?</p><p>Make me gag.</p><p> </p><p>[You deep throat for a long time. Feel free to put in moans, gagging noises, anywhere you see fit.]</p><p> </p><p>[Gasping] I love choking on your cock, it makes my pussy so wet.</p><p> </p><p>[You jack his cock briefly and we hear how sloppy it is.]</p><p> </p><p>Mmm, Your cock is so delicious. I just want to worship every fucking inch of it.</p><p> </p><p>[One last long, sloppy deep throat. Feel free to ad-lib as you deep throat him.</p><p>Fuck, look at the mess I made on your cock. (Giggle)</p><p> </p><p>(Lusty) How long have you fantasized about that?</p><p> </p><p>[evil giggle]</p><p> </p><p>I'm your dirty little Slytherin slut now.</p><p> </p><p>Whatever twisted fantasies you have, I'll make them come true.</p><p> </p><p>The most unforgivable things.</p><p> </p><p>(Sultry) Down my throat.</p><p> </p><p>(Sultry) In my cunt.</p><p> </p><p>(Whispers) Even in my ass.</p><p> </p><p>[Spanks ass.]</p><p> </p><p>Do what ever you want to me</p><p> </p><p>[evil giggle]</p><p> </p><p>This place is all ours.</p><p> </p><p>(Seductively) So tell me, just what do you want to do to me?</p><p> </p><p>Well, How about I get on all fours and you decide?</p><p> </p><p>Mmm, I'm so fucking wet already.</p><p> </p><p>Let me just slide out of this underwear.</p><p> </p><p>[You slide off your underwear.]</p><p> </p><p>Here, catch. Breathe it in.</p><p> </p><p>Does that make your decision easier?</p><p> </p><p>[evil giggle]</p><p> </p><p>Look at that pure blood pussy, so inviting; it's practically glistening.</p><p> </p><p>Come on, take that cock and push it into my tight cunt. I need it.</p><p> </p><p>Mmmm, that's it. [Moan] Press it against me.</p><p> </p><p>Tell me how badly you want it.</p><p> </p><p>Mmmm, beg me for it.</p><p> </p><p>(sultry) It's all yours.</p><p> </p><p>[You moan deeply as he slides inside you.]</p><p> </p><p>Fuck you’re so big.</p><p> </p><p>[You moan with desire for his cock, pleasure rifling through your body.]</p><p> </p><p>No, don't be gentle with me.</p><p> </p><p>I'm your filthy little Slytherin; I need to be punished.</p><p> </p><p>I want you to give it to me hard and deep.</p><p> </p><p>Mmmm, go deeper. I can take it.</p><p> </p><p>[He starts to fuck you.]</p><p> </p><p>[Screams] Oh fuck yes.</p><p> </p><p>Mmmm, that's what this pussy is good for.</p><p> </p><p>[The wet sounds of him fucking you.]</p><p> </p><p>Mmmm... Go deeper. [Moan] Deeper. Make your slut take it all...</p><p> </p><p>[Moan] Just like that. Fucking ravage me.</p><p> </p><p>I want my cunt to ache when I go to bed tonight.</p><p> </p><p>[The wet sounds of him fucking you.]</p><p> </p><p>[Feel free to ad-lib here.]</p><p> </p><p>Spank my ass.</p><p> </p><p>[Sound of your ass being spanked.]</p><p> </p><p>Harder! I want you to leave a mark.</p><p> </p><p>[Sound of your ass being spanked.]</p><p> </p><p>Mmmm, make me feel dirty. [Moan] Play with me. [Moan] Spread my ass apart and slide your fingers inside me.</p><p> </p><p>Go on, [Moan] I’m your play thing now.</p><p> </p><p>(He slides his fingers inside your ass. You moan loudly.)</p><p> </p><p>(Whimper) Oh shit!</p><p> </p><p>[Screams] Oh God, yes.</p><p> </p><p>[Moan] That's it play with my ass.</p><p> </p><p>[The wet sounds of him fucking you.]</p><p> </p><p>[Moan] Fucking use me up.</p><p> </p><p>(You're overwhelmed by passion: Feel free to ad-lib here)</p><p> </p><p>(Screams) fucking wreck me [Moan] Make your whore take it all…</p><p> </p><p>(Rapidly, with pure ecstacy) Harder, harder, harder!</p><p> </p><p>[He quickens the pace, you moan with passion.]</p><p> </p><p>Fuck, I’m so close.</p><p> </p><p>[Moan] I want you to cum inside me.</p><p> </p><p>Claim your cunt.</p><p> </p><p>Mark it with your cum</p><p> </p><p>I want every last drop.</p><p> </p><p>[Whimpering] Oh fuck. I’m cumming. [Moan] I'm fucking cumming.</p><p> </p><p>[You orgasm hard: ad-lib your moans]</p><p> </p><p>(Breathless) Fuck... My cunt is quivering.</p><p> </p><p>[You begin to descend from the heights of orgasm.]</p><p> </p><p>[He slides out of your cunt, you moan.]</p><p> </p><p>Mmmm, your cum is trickling down my thighs... still warm.</p><p> </p><p>[We hear you slurping up the cum, licking it from your fingers... savoring it as you swallow.]</p><p> </p><p>I wouldn't want any to go to waste.</p><p> </p><p>Mmmm, you taste fucking good.</p><p> </p><p>[evil giggle]</p><p> </p><p>So, we don't need to return to the Slytherin common room for a while yet.</p><p> </p><p>I was thinking, we could spend the next few hours down here.</p><p> </p><p>[Sultry] I want you to fuck me over and over again… until I can’t even walk.</p><p> </p><p>[evil giggle]</p><p> </p><p>I knew you would say yes.</p><p> </p><p>[Lusty] Now get back over here... I want you to make me filthier than any mudblood.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>